


Will You Bee My Love?

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Chanyeol Is Human, M/M, bc yeol was gone for work and sehun missed his ass, honestly this is just chanhun being lovey dovey, they're just cute boyfriends, this is based on the picture chanyeol recently posted, vampire!Sehun, you know... the one where his hand is wrapped around sehun's neck, yup that one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Chanyeol already knows that Sehun is his, so why did he have to try and make a lame joke asking him to 'bee' his love?





	Will You Bee My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is based off the picture from W Korea that Chanyeol posted on Insta. I saw quite a few people saying they look like gay vampires, and I agree. Though Chanyeol isn't a vampire in this, this is what my brain had come up with. I also added in about the ring which is labeled as bridal on the Chaumet website and is called Bee my love incase you didn't know. With that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this! 
> 
> Chanhunists stay winning ;)

Sehun’s ears perk up when he hears the sound of the elevator opening followed by footsteps coming down the hallway. It’s currently early evening, much too late and too few pairs of footsteps for them to belong to the maid service that comes every week. It’s also too late for any kind of deliveries, and Sehun hadn’t ordered take out. Human food can’t satisfy his hunger, he can only eat it in order to blend in. Besides, no one is allowed up here without permission from either Chanyeol or Sehun, and the latter sure as hell didn't give anyone permission to come to their penthouse. Only someone with full access would be able to walk around without Sehun letting them in. That can only mean one thing. 

Chanyeol’s home.

Sehun is currently lounging in his and his boyfriend’s bed where he’s been searching for a new show to watch for the past 10 minutes. He stills, hand still gripping the remote as he listens to the steps come closer and closer to the front door until they pause. The sounds that follow are ones of the door being unlocked then the door being carefully pushed open. The door is shut just as soft as it was opened, almost as if Chanyeol didn’t want to make a sound.

Sehun can’t help the smile that blooms on his face once he hears the excited barks of Vivi and Toben greeting the man. This time he doesn’t need his enhanced hearing in order to hear the commotion of the excited pups. He slips out of the room, Chanyeol’s voice becoming clearer the closer he gets to the entrance. Before he announces his presence, he takes a moment to observe his boyfriend. He hides in the hallway where he still has a clear view of Chanyeol. 

His suitcase stands forgotten right beside the door while his shoes are sloppily thrown onto the shoe rack. The man himself is sitting criss cross on the ground, cooing to the dogs about how much he had missed them. Toben is in his lap, licking his face like there's no tomorrow. Chanyeol’s right hand strokes Toben’s back while his left hand is focusing on giving Vivi a belly rub. Tails are wagging a million miles per hour and Chanyeol has such a wide grin stretched across his face that it must be starting to hurt. 

“Geeze, I thought you would have missed me at least a little bit, but it’s clear who you missed more,” Sehun jokes, finally making his grand appearance.

Chanyeol’s head snaps up at the voice. Seeing the male, his eyes light up and he lets out a quiet laugh at his boyfriend’s words. He’s tired, no doubt about it. He had gone to Paris for some stupid business meeting, leaving Sehun home all alone for 5 whole days and 4 nights. Still, Chanyeol gently pushes the dogs off him so he can stand up. He laughs again when the 2 dogs crowd around his feet in an attempt to gain more attention. He pays no mind to them, walking over to Sehun instead so he can wrap his arms around him.

“Well, if you had greeted me at the door,” he murmurs, placing a long-awaited kiss to his lover’s lips, “maybe you would have gotten some love first.”

Sehun scoffs. “You didn’t tell me when you would be getting home! You just said you would be back Friday night and not to worry about picking you up ‘cause one of your assistants would bring you back home.” He can’t help the pout that then overtakes his lips.

Despite being exhausted from the 11-hour plane ride and jet lag, Chanyeol’s smile still radiates such brightness and warmth. Even when he is sick or stressed, the smiles he gives Sehun never seem to lose their radiance. It’s one thing Sehun absolutely adores about him, and one of the reasons why Sehun had missed him so much. It might have only been 5 days, and 5 days is nothing to a vampire like him who has been alive for more than 800 years, but any time Chanyeol leaves for business seems to drag on for eternity.

“I wanted to surprise you.” His arms are still looped around Sehun, keeping him close so he can savor the touch. Sehun isn’t particularly warm since he is, well, a vampire, but that doesn’t mean that Chanyeol loves having their bodies pressed together any less.

“You wanted to surprise a vampire?” Sehun can’t help but chuckle at the confession. 

Though to humans, Chanyeol is technically older than him at being 30, he still harbors a childlike and kindhearted soul. Sehun had lost that long ago when he was turned into a vampire at only 25. Chanyeol was able to rekindle a playfulness in Sehun that he hadn’t experienced in centuries. Never had any of his multiple partners begged him to play video games or go places such as amusement parks, zoos, and aquariums. Those places seem to be more child-oriented, but that never stopped the man from enjoying them. Chanyeol has been able to make Sehun feel like he hasn’t been living for almost 9 centuries. Being with him is like a breath of a fresh, new life.

“You always do this and you always seem to forget about my super hearing.” Sehun’s right hand makes its way from where his hands were wrapped around his neck up to his boyfriend’s hair. He had recently dyed it to a silver color and had gotten an undercut. He did it just days before he found out that he was going to Paris and meet with important clients. The night he found out he whined about how much of a mistake it was for him to change his hair and how no would take him seriously, but Sehun assured him that he’s so good at his job they would be idiots to cease working with him just because of his hairstyle.

Sehun loves his new look. The shorter hairs are smooth on his fingers as he runs over them before he makes his way to the longer hair. They feel like silk with how well Chanyeol manages to keep his hair. Sehun’s fingers slide through the strands with ease before he grasps a handful. When he starts to massage his lover’s scalp, he practically sags against him at the soothing motion. Chanyeol’s lucky that vampires have super strength.

“I know, I know, you damn vampires and your damn crazy ass hearing. I’m surprised you can’t hear my thoughts with how good it is.” Chanyeol lets his eyes slip shut, basking in the feeling of Sehun’s fingertips stroking along the back of his head. He opens them when Sehun replies.

“Sorry, babe, you know I don’t have that or else you would know.” Sehun gives him a wink, making the words have a suggestive tone. Chanyeol becomes shy for he bashfully averts his eyes from Sehun’s.

They’ve had these types of conversations a million times. They’ve been dating for 3 years and Chanyeol has known about his true nature for 2 of them. He’s tried to test Sehun’s vampire abilities multiple times, and the results never change with Sehun winning over the human.  
Secretly, Sehun thinks it’s adorable when Chanyeol seems to casually forget about some of his vampire abilities and traits or when he tries to challenge them. It’s another thing on Sehun’s long, and disgustingly sweet, list as to why he adores Chanyeol.

“I might not have been able to surprise you with coming home, but I can surprise you with this.” Chanyeol releases Sehun, causing the latter to pout at the loss of the only body heat he is able to experience now.

“Close your eyes!” Chanyeol turns back around from where he started to walk over to his suitcase to give the command. 

“Okay, okay.” Sehun obeys and shuts his eyes. He doesn’t need his above normal hearing to know that Chanyeol has opened his suitcase and is now searching through it. He hears the sound of clothes rustling as they are pushed aside the clink of a belt buckle. A few seconds later he hears a small “ah, ha!” and then what Sehun thinks is a box being opened.

It’s quite clear that Chanyeol had gotten him a gift. Every time he leaves the country he brings something back for his boyfriend. Though, Chanyeol has complained that it is difficult to bring back a souvenir to someone who has already visited most of the places he has gone. Sehun has to admit that one of the biggest perks of being a vampire is being able to easily travel around the world without fear that you’ll run out of time to see the places you dream of visiting. Still, whatever gift Chanyeol brings back, no matter how big or small, he cherishes it. 

“You can open them now,” says Chanyeol who is back to standing in front of Sehun.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is that Chanyeol is holding something right in front of his eyes. It takes him a split second later to realize that what he’s holding is actually a ring. It’s thin and the material is, what Sehun now knows all thanks to Chanyeol, white gold. The pattern of the ring is of honeycombs, which Sehun finds a little odd, but it doesn’t take the beauty of it away. Every other honeycomb shape has a diamond implanted into it. It must have cost a pretty penny.

“It’s Chaumet,” explains Chanyeol who takes the ring out of Sehun’s vision, “a jeweler based in Paris. I also got me a matching one.” With his right hand, ring on the middle finger but in gold, he picks up Sehun’s right so he can slip it onto his middle finger as well. It’s a perfect fit.

“You’re such a sap,” is all Sehun’s says fondly as he observes the ring now resting on his finger. He tilts his hand, the light catching on the diamonds that he knows are as real as day. 

Deep down, Sehun is speechless with how appreciative he is. Out of all the lovers Sehun has had, which is a lot considering how old he really is, Chanyeol has treated him the best. From the beginning, till now Chanyeol has treated Sehun like a prince. Most of his relationships have ended because of what he really is. No one has ever stayed with him once they found out he’s actually a vampire, except for Chanyeol.

They had met at a dog park, as random as that sounds. Sehun was trying to get his new dog, Vivi, to warm up to other canines, but the puppy was refusing to leave his owner’s side. That is until a bundle of black, curly fur came barreling into him. The dog’s owner had come over to apologize to Sehun when he noticed that his dog basically ambushed the other’s. Sehun hadn’t minded since that seemed to get Vivi going and the two pups began to wrestle and chase each other around the park.

From that day on they crossed paths often at the dog park. They would sit on the bench together and just chat casually as they watched their, and various other, dogs play around in the enclosed space. Of course, Sehun had to lie about some topics, but he was genuine with everything else about himself like his hobbies and interests. It didn’t take many meetings at the dog park for them to really hit it off and progress from being friends to boyfriends.

They had been dating for a year when Sehun’s biggest secret had finally slipped. At the time he was under a ton of stress and it caused him to take poor care of himself. When he had invited Chanyeol over in hopes of making him feel better, it actually did the opposite. When the human he had come to love came overall he could think about was satisfying his thirst for blood.

What humans don’t realize is that vampires are real; they are just kept very secretively. This means that there are places where vampires can obtain blood without repercussions of hurting an innocent human being. Sehun hadn’t had the motivation to go to one and get blood and the stock he already had run out. His stupidity had cost him his health and almost Chanyeol’s life.

Chanyeol had noticed immediately that something was off about Sehun when he appeared to be fatigued. He had tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but Sehun flinched away when the man’s sent completely wrapped around him and he could hear his blood pumping throughout his body. He had broken down then and there and told Chanyeol the truth in fear he would lunge and hurt him by mistake.

To his shock, instead of calling him a liar or any other horrible, horrible names that countless of his former partners did when they found out the truth, Chanyeol offered him his wrist. He had claimed that, as crazy as it sounded at the fact that vampires aren’t fiction, something compelled him to believe Sehun’s words.

That night was the first time Sehun had ever drunk from Chanyeol. It was awkward for them and Sehun didn’t drink as much as he would have, but it sedated him. Though Chanyeol said he believed Sehun’s claim of being a vampire, and had witnessed the fangs and experienced the blood drinking himself, he still needed a few days to process what had happened. Sehun let him leave, once he was well enough to do so. For the first time ever, he begged to whatever god would listen to him that Chanyeol would come back to him.

It took a week until Chanyeol finally came around, agreeing to continue dating Sehun and also agreeing to let Sehun feed from him when needed. That day Chanyeol listened to Sehun talk for hours about what had caused him to be turned into a vampire and all about some of the most interesting things he has seen during his time and travels in the past centuries. Chanyeol was nothing but amazed by the stories. From there, it took a few months for Chanyeol to fully adjust to Sehun gradually unveiling his supernatural abilities, but years later they are a couple that people are jealous of. 

“The ring is called Bee my love,” Chanyeol brings his thumb to brush it across Sehun’s beautifully pink lips. He leaves it resting on the corner of Sehun’s mouth, his thumbnail dipping into his lip just the slightest bit. “So, will you bee my- ow! Why’d you bite me?” Chanyeol instantly retracts his thumb from Sehun’s mouth, watching as a drop of red wells thanks to Sehun’s fangs.

“I’m already your love. Why do you have to make a lame joke, nerd.” Sehun doesn’t feel guilty for the nick he had given his boyfriend. The tiny prick is nothing compared to what else he had endured due to his fangs.

“Excuse me for trying to be a nice boyfriend.” It’s Chanyeol’s turn to pout. He squeezes his thumb, causing more blood to well. “My thumb hurts now.”

“You know I love you more than anything. Here.” Without hesitation, Sehun grabs his hand and brings the bloody finger to his lips.

He licks at the droplet, almost moaning out loud at how good it tastes when he hasn’t had his boyfriend’s blood in days. He had fed the night before he left since if he did it the morning of, Chanyeol would have been extra tired. Though it’s just a tiny amount of blood, it seems to set Sehun off. He starts sucking the finger, desperately trying to draw out more blood.

“You’re hungry?” Chanyeol breathes out, watching as Sehun suckles at the digit, his eyes widening with a growing wild look to them. “I thought you had bags.”

“They don’t taste as good as you.” Sehun lets his thumb slip out of his mouth, though his body is begging for more. He has learned to suppress himself when it comes to Chanyeol and his amazing tasting blood, but that doesn’t make the hunger he feels any less.

Chanyeol’s right. He does have blood bags that he could have drank while he was away, but it tastes like fucking dirt compared to the blood of the one he loves. He only drinks it unless it is absolutely necessary. He was able to survive without drinking that vile blood, though he was starting to push it by not feeding in so long. If Chanyeol was gone for another few days, he would have had to suck it up and drink at least a bag.

“You should have drunk one, even if it was just half of it,” chastises Chanyeol. He knows Sehun hates the stuff, but it’s for his own good that he drinks blood when the time comes.

“I’ll go drink one now. You’re tired. You need to get some sleep.” Sehun’s eyes melt from the wild gaze to softness. He brushes his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair again before he turns so he can make his way into the kitchen.

“You said it yourself that I taste better.” Chanyeol gently grips at Sehun’s pale wrist before he can get out of reach. “I’m home now. Drink from me.” Normally, Sehun would jump at the chance to feed from him, but now he looks hesitant. 

“It’s okay,” insists Chanyeol. “You need it.”

Chanyeol removes his hand to squeeze at his thumb again to force blood back out even though it had already stopped bleeding on its own. He brings it back up to Sehun’s mouth, smearing it on his bottom lip. Sehun can’t resist this time when he swipes at his lower lip to taste it. He goes back to cleaning off the stain of red on his thumb again as well.

“Wanna sit?” This time Sehun caves.

“Let’s go to the couch.” 

Chanyeol takes Sehun’s hand and guides him over to the piece of furniture that’s super plush and soft. When Sehun first came over to his penthouse, he was expecting fancy imported leather seats or some bullshit like that, but he was instead greeted with couches that are so comfortable you melt into them. When Sehun had struggled to get back onto his feet do to how plush they were, Chanyeol explained how much he loves soft things. Sehun almost asked him why he had decided to date him if that’s the case.

Chanyeol sinks into the couch, like always. Once he is comfortable, he motions to Sehun to join him. He climbs onto his lap, large hands coming up to frame Chanyeol’s cheeks and pull him into a kiss. It’s languid at first, 2 pairs of lips making up for the lost time where they could only share kisses over text or facetime. Time ticks by slowly, but then speeds up once Chanyeol starts to nip at his lips. Sehun pulls away.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, running his thumb across Chanyeol’s lips he had done to him, though he doesn’t get his thumb bitten.

“I know, even though you have spent over eight hundred years without me,” Chanyeol jokes, running his thumbs over Sehun’s sweatpant clad hip bones.

“Shut up, you weren’t even alive then.”

“How do you know? Ever heard of reincarnation?”

“You know what? Maybe since it’s been so long, those blood bags won’t taste as bad. Let me go see.” Sehun attempts to remove himself from Chanyeol’s lap as a joke, but the man’s hands keep him grounded. Sehun could free himself no problem at all, but they both know this is just a playful jab.

“Have fun missing out on this.” Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck more. 

Seeing his neck so clearly on display catches Sehun’s attention. He instinctively drops his head down so he is able to nuzzle along it. Even though Chanyeol had been on such a long flight, he still smells fresh as if he had taken a shower only minutes ago. Through the cologne that had put on, Sehun is also able to sniff out his natural scent that he loves so much. He wishes he could describe it to Chanyeol, but he knows that his scent makes him feel secure and loved.

He takes a few more moments to worship Chanyeol’s neck. He peppers kisses up and down the expanse of it. Since he knows Chanyeol won’t be going away again for at least a little while, he even takes his time sucking a few marks into the pretty skin. He doesn’t bite, not just yet. He just wants to relish in the tiny whimpers and gasps of air Chanyeol lets out at the touches.

“Ready?” Sehun pulls away so he can gaze into Chanyeol’s eyes. His face is a bit pinker now. It’s no wonder as to why.

Sehun always asks him if he’s ready. It’s just a nice thing to do and it also gives Chanyeol a last chance to refuse being bitten if he suddenly doesn’t want to be fed from anymore. He asks, but the answer is always the same with Chanyeol’s eyes reflecting how much he loves and trusts him. He trusts him not to kill him by taking too much. He trusts him to be gentle. He trusts him to take care of him when he turns dizzy and weak from the blood loss.

“Like always.”

With Chanyeol’s confirmation, Sehun leans back down to nose at his neck once again. It takes him half a second to latch his lips over his pulse point. Beneath his lips, the blood is thrumming through his veins. Sehun lets his fangs slip out then sinks them into the flesh. He starts drawing the blood into his mouth, finally feeling satisfied.

When he had sunk his teeth into his neck, Chanyeol squeezed his hands still around Sehun’s hips. He might have been in this position too many times to count at this rate, but the sharp, piercing pain that comes with the intrusion always takes him by surprise. Thankfully for him, when Sehun feeds from him it doesn’t hurt at all. All he can feel is Sehun drawing the blood into his mouth by sucking. While there is some sort of venom Sehun can release that can make pleasure course through him, tonight it’s just a, mostly, innocent feeding. 

Sehun feels fantastic with how his boyfriend’s blood is flowing into his mouth. No matter how many times he’s tasted it, it always just as good. However, it tastes even better when it’s been a little while since he’s had it, like with right now. He gulps down mouthfuls, being conscious of how much he’s taking and being sure not to overdo it. He knows by now exactly how much he can drink without causing serious harm to Chanyeol, but sometimes he has to be extra careful not to cross that line.

He immediately pulls away once he feels 2 taps against his right hip. That’s Chanyeol’s way of letting know that he’s had enough. Though Sehun can drink more, he figures that since Chanyeol is already in a state of exhaustion, the blood he had lost is causing him to become increasingly tired. With how long it’s been since he last fed, the amount he’s had isn’t quite filling him up, but Chanyeol’s well being is his number 1 priority. Half a blood bag should fill him right back up.

“You okay?” Sehun cradles Chanyeol’s face in his hands after he had licked over the bite marks to heal them. Chanyeol’s eyes a bit unfocused because of the blood loss and the grip on his hips have weakened.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol breathes out, his vision blurring with the wave of dizziness that has washed over him. He’ll never get used to the aftereffects of being fed from, but Sehun takes such good care of him and nurses him back feeling normal.

“Let me get you food and water, okay?” Sehun places a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. He then gets up so he can fetch a bottle of Gatorade and a snack.

“Here you go, babe.” 

Sehun returns seconds later with the drink he already twisted the cap off of and a pouch of cookies. Chanyeol shuffles into a better sitting position so he can better drink and eat. He murmurs out a soft “thank you” before bringing the bottle to his lips. Once he’s had his fill he turns to the cookies, pulling out one and popping into his mouth. Sehun stays by his side, whispering his thanks for letting him feed and telling him what he’d been up to in the span of his absence.

“Wanna go to sleep now?” Sehun asks once he sees that Chanyeol’s eyes are drooping more and more. The poor guy deserves the best night’s sleep ever after his hectic time in Paris and now with how he has to recover from Sehun’s drinking.

“Yes.” Chanyeol blinks up at him, almost resembling a small child with his sleepy eyes and pouty lips. 

“Your wish is my command.” Sehun scoops him off the couch, the man feeling like he weighs nothing due to his super strength.

“Want me to dress you?” he then asks once he enters their bedroom and places Chanyeol down onto their bed. He’s still dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. He highly doubts that he wants to sleep in those clothes and he doubts he has the energy right now to change himself.

“Please.” Chanyeol is already settled down into the bed, body sinking into the mattress. He refuses to move a muscle at this rate.

“Of course,” says Sehun softly, a pang of adoration burning across his chest at seeing how little Chanyeol appears when he’s on the verge of falling asleep.

The only noise that then fills the air is the murmur of Seoul nightlife that is taking place stories below them and the tv playing god knows what on the channel that Sehun left it on when he left the room. Sehun is silent as he slides open a dresser drawer so he can retrieve a pair of sweats for his boyfriend. Once he finds a pair, he walks back over to him where he finds that Chanyeol has shut his eyes. He pays no mind as he unbuttons his shirt, Chanyeol wordlessly shifting so Sehun can easily slide the shirt out from under him. Same goes with his pants when he lifts his hips so Sehun can pull down the slacks then replace them with the much more comfier sweatpants.

“There you go, all ready for bed.” Sehun leans down so he can place his lips back on Chanyeol’s.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to kiss me after you just drank my blood?” Chanyeol whines after a few seconds when Sehun manages to slip his tongue into his mouth. “I hate you.” He sticks his tongue out at the vampire to show his displeasure at the trace of copper taste in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I just missed you too damn much.” Sehun goes for a peck on the lips this time.

He then stands up to his full height and makes his way to the other side of the bed after turning off the light and tv. He pulls the covers back, slipping into the space beside Chanyeol who is now turned onto his side. While he doesn’t need sleep like a real human, he still cuddles up to his boyfriend while the latter drifts off into unconsciousness. He’ll usually stay in that position, spooning the smidgen taller male all night while he either goes into a meditative-like state or he just lets his mind wander. 

“I know you did. I really missed you too.” says Chanyeol, clutching the hand of the arm that Sehun slings over him. It’s his right, which means Chanyeol can now feel the ring resting on his finger. He runs his thumb over it, feeling the diamonds adorning the ring. He had gone to the jewelry store to look for a gift for Sehun and when he saw the rings, he thought they were perfect for the both of them.

“Sehun?” he asks, causing a hum from the other in response. “You didn’t answer me. Will you be my love?”

“Is this your indirect way of asking me to marry you or something? If so, I think you messed up on which hand and finger you’re supposed to put the ring on.”

The topic of marriage is a touchy subject. They both love each other, but one will live on forever while the other will die at some point. There have been a few talks about Sehun turning Chanyeol, but nothing has been officially decided yet, and who knows when it ever will be. Whether their love lasts forever or not, Sehun loves him like no other and will respect his decision, even if it ends up hurting him. In all honesty, they really don’t have to get married at all. They can live on like this without having them “officially” married and still have a beautiful relationship.

“Well, it is a wedding band, but no. I just want to know that you’ll continue being my love.” By now, Chanyeol’s voice has dropped down to nothing but a whisper. His body is finally dragging him further into the depths of sleep and it’s getting harder for him to fight it any longer. 

“What a dumb question, of course, I will be.” Sehun pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Chanyeol’s neck. “Go to sleep now. I love you so much.”

“Night, Sehunnie. I love you too,” Chanyeol murmurs out before he finally hushes and lets himself succumb to sleep.

Instead of going into his meditation, that night Sehun stays awake and reflects on how much he really does love Chanyeol. He can’t believe that this single human can make him the happiest he’s ever been since he’s been turned. Sehun wishes he could truly convey to him how much he means to him, but it almost seems impossible. He knows, though, that the feeling is mutual. The ring is just another example of that. Sehun takes the opportunity to reach for Chanyeol’s matching ring and run his fingers over it.

Chanyeol is a huge sap, but he’s Sehun’s sap and he wouldn’t want it any other way, even if it’s another 800 years later if Chanyeol decides to join him. For right now, though, Sehun can worry about that another day at another time. In the present, right here, right now, Chanyeol is still here with him and nothing is going to change that fact.


End file.
